


Rescue in the Forest

by Saiyuri_Somnium



Series: Tales from the Shop [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse/Harm, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Shattered Dreams AU (Undertale), Bittybones Shop, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Death, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Original Character(s), Rescue, dream sans - Freeform, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyuri_Somnium/pseuds/Saiyuri_Somnium
Summary: One of the Kitsune sisters that runs Tails and Scales is out harvesting when she comes across an injured bitty pair. Just where did they come from, and what happened to them?This story is one of the new drabbles for the Bitty Shop Tails-and_Scales.tumblr.com as it is related to one of the bitty types that is mentioned.





	Rescue in the Forest

The quaint home looked peaceful from the outside, tended gardens brought in fresh produce and an odd layer of silver seemed to have been dusted over the crops. This home was one that the youngest Kitsune knew well, it was where she had stolen Dusk and Dawn’s egg from back when she only had one tail. It was only once you looked into the window, or opened the door, that you would see something was desperately wrong. The smell of death permeated throughout the house, the floor covered in a thick layer of grey, ashen dust. Small piles of said dust could be seen tucked into corners or under furniture- where bitties that had once been created of said dust had gone to hide themselves before facing their untimely deaths.

If wandering eyes continued to peer through the windows of the home, they could spot a line of cages shoved against walls in the bedroom. A humanoid figure enters and grabs one of the cages to take into the kitchen where they roughly drop the cage before pulling the door open. A Lumen and Nocturne were curled up in the back of the cage, the darker bitty protectively coiled around his trembling twin with his fangs bared. Perhaps this time they could get the proper response from the pair that they were looking for, and it would result in the Lumen being roughly pulled away from the Nocturnes' protective coil. The Lumen would be the key to getting what the figure wanted, they got the strongest reaction from the Nocturnes if the twin was in danger.

Before the Lumen was grabbed, the mysterious figure had slipped on a pair of thick gardening gloves. With their hands protected they could grab the Lumen and pull him from the other bitties' grasp. In the process, they had to force the Nocturne down onto the rough bottom of the cage. The small creature’s body connects with it violently, small fractures cracking up along their little rib cage, followed by his head which connected with the metal grounding. The Lumen is pulled from the cage, held tightly in the figure's other hand, the smaller lamia trying to reach out, as he let out cries of distress, struggling in the figure’s grip. The Lumen was very concerned for the damage his brother just took as the Nocturne tried to bite the glove, trying to sink his fangs just a little deeper- to break through the thick fabric and get his venom into this cruel creature’s blood. The figure lifts the Nocturne with a scowl, pulling him from the cage momentarily to shake him. The Nocturne's body and head jerk back and forth abruptly before he is tossed cruelly back into the cage, leaving him dazed as the cage door is shut and locked.

Their owner walked out into the dining room with the poor Lumen, who was then subject to a tortuous cruelty that it seemed the bitties were forced to deal with at this home on a constant basis. The pained, distressed cry of the Lumen would echo through the house, and soon enough the owner would come back with a smug look on his face and a fist full of something that was then tossed at the Nocturne. The figure's hand had been full of the same ashen, grey dust that littered the home. The Nocturne, almost instantly, breaks down. He moves quickly to gather up the falling dust as fat, violet tears slip down his cheeks. It was clear that he thought the dust thrown at him was all that remained of his sibling, thinking that their owner had killed him.

The owner would stand there, a bored expression on their face as they watched how the Nocturne grieved before pulling the cage door open again. The Nocturne reared back with an angry hiss, the negativity he felt from his grief and anger starting to visibly show as dark venom began to ooze slowly from his fangs and mouth. The hiss shifts, deepening into a low growl as the viscous black slowly started to cover his body, tail twitching as he waited for the owner to come closer. The venom gathered the dust, keeping it stuck to his bone and body, giving the black a near shimmer effect while the owner’s hand came closer to attempt to pick up the now feral Nocturne. A low snarl came from the lamia before he lunged, fangs sinking into their arm and through the long sleeves that they wore, quick to then flee back to the ground and under the sofa as the owner- or well, former owner, crumpled to the ground from the venom.

Slithering out from under the sofa once the struggles gasps for air and the twitching faded from their owner, the Nocturne jerked his attention to the dining room at a faint whimper. The tentacles that had burst from his back writhed in restrained anger, that whimper sounded familiar, and so the lamia slowly started to move towards the noise, fangs bared as he rounded the corner with his tentacles poised to strike. Only for him to see the familiar golden hue of magic marred with silvery dust streaking ivory bone, weak whimpers coming from his twin.. Golden ‘blood’ oozed from under the slim hands, the feral bolting forward to coil around his wounded twin. The Lumen tensed in fear, blinded from the pain he was in, crying out before the Nocturne began to soothe him.

Black clung to pristine bone, the sight of the wound marring the left eye socket and the left fang being missing from the Lumen making the feral snarl in anger back in the direction of their ‘owner’ causing a soft whimper coming from the wounded one. The little Lumen looked confused at first from being treated with such care before making concerned sounds after realizing just who had found him, the Nocturne gently shushing his brother, gently pulling his hands away to see just how bad the wound was. The deep gouge into the bone made his venom covered hands gently squeeze the smaller’s, the older twin was clearly upset at the injury, but he instead pulled the younger into a tight hug. After looking around and realizing there wasn’t much they could get to with their owner now dead, he would use his tentacles to gently pick up his wounded brother to head out in search of food. They needed to keep up the smaller’s magic, especially with that wound, granted there was an inky black trail that followed as he slithered around. Having managed to just pull the door open, they slid out and headed into the forest.

The thick brush offered plenty of cover, keeping them safe from any predators, but the Nocturne remained on high alert. There would be nothing to keep him from protecting his brother this time, he would dust before anyone hurt the little Lumen again. What was not expected was to run near face first into a pale blue paw, the venom clinging to the fur as he pulled back. A protective hiss left the lamia’s throat, his twin clutched closer to his chest. The sight of the feral Nocturne took the fox by surprise, head lowering down with a concerned sound leaving her chest, having not expected to run into a lamia this far from the shop. It had her worried, but with the poor thing on such high alert, he lashed out with his tentacles, one catching over her left eye, the other leaving a decent wound on her right cheek. Shifting back, the fox turned woman, a kitsune, would be quick to murmur comfort to the pair, even with the black venom clinging to her skin, the venom slow to move towards the wound.

Off came her overshirt, quickly, yet carefully wrapping the pair in the fabric before bolting for the shop she ran with her twin. Layl blipped to her shoulder, having been dozing in her tails, the sight of the blood and the sheer anxiety and fear pouring off of her making him start to draw in the negativity in to try and calm her to think more rationally.Dodging the different branches and trees, she would glance to Layl before looking back to the bundle in her arms.

“When we get to the shop, I need you to get them into the medbay. We have a feral case on our hands. I’ll get Dusk to Nat and Dawn, I know we’ll need Fajar and Laminae as well for this.” The kitsune answered his questioning gaze, a nod following.

“Got it, but keeping this secret at first from the others though? Is that smart?” Layl would speak up, sliding down her shoulder to rest a hand lightly on the bundle, his cyan eye looking to Saiyuri with concern. “Especially with those wounds-”

“Just until we get him stabilized, and the Lumen with him, it’ll throw Dusk into a fit if he sees them like this.” She would respond, a light hiss of pain coming from her at the feel of one of Layl’s tentacles wiping away the venom from the wound on her cheek.

The duo would arrive back at the shop rather quickly, Torque already rising up from his spot near the Impurus bitties as Layl would grab the bundle and teleport into the medbay, the large Chain pulling the shop door open in confusion. Her hand would lift, halting the questions she could feel through the SOUL bond, hurrying into the shop with Torque following behind her. Boisenberry, the full sized Mamba- reared up at the scent of blood, moving to Saiyuri’s side as well while she scurried over to the Umbra and Elisium area. Fajar, Laminae and Dusk went to greet the younger sister before being quickly scooped up and whisked to the nursery door.

“ Nat I need you to help!” Saiyuri called out, fingers caressing over Dusk’s tail before she pulled open the nursery door and in went the older Nocturne into Natsume’s arms. The door was quickly shut after, the pair only seeing the blood on the other kitsune, and her attention would go to Boisenberry next. “Boisenberry, I need your help, make sure Dusk and Nat can’t get out just yet. It’s safer in the nursery in case this Nocturne turns out more violent than expected.”

She would squeeze his hand in thanks, Laminae having immediately moved to start checking over the wound above her left eye, the little bits of healing magic helping staunch what bleeding had occurred down her face, making it scab up. Rushing to the medbay with Torque, she would nod to the connecting door inside that led to the nursery, Torque moving quickly to settle before it. Natsume has Dusk and Dawn in her arms, looking in over the half door at her sister as Layl moved Laminae and Fajar to safety before the shirt was carefully removed. Another lash of tentacles from the Feral, this time mostly dodged other that a glancing blow to her arm, and the Nightmare would quickly move to restrain the violent Nocturne so as to prevent other injuries.

Carefully pulling the wounded Lumen from the Feral’s coils, she would wipe away the venom, the feel of his anxious tremors making her heart ache. A soft green glow would encompass her hands, easing the pain the poor lamia was dealing with, looking to her Mumcher and Dream. “Laminae, do you mind looking over him, the wound on his skull worries me… Fajar, I’ll need you to help Layl and I with the Feral.”

Laminae looked like she was going to protest, her bright glowing green eyes looking distraught to the wounded kitsune she would give her life for, but knew her beloved Owner well enough that there would be no argument. “Of course, and after we’re getting you patched up!” Laminae insisted, hurrying to get an herb mix that would ease the pain from the blinding and lost fang.

Fajar quickly moved to the Feral’s other side, looking determined but happy to help. “Just tell me how to help!”

“Thank you all…” There was a hint of relief in the kitsune’s voice, a grateful smile on her face before she began talking Fajar through helping her clear the venom away so she could get a good look over the lamia, Layl getting rather continuous praise as well for helping with restraining the more aggressive bitty; His tentacles and arms helping lock the feral in place, knowing going slack for even a moment could possibly lead to Sai or Fajar being injured, in Sai’s case, again.

Laminae, now fully focused on helping the injured Lumen, would eventually hop down into Sai’s tails before hurrying off to get one of the nests that was in one of the cupboards for any patients that would need to stay for longer than a few hours. Torque would use his magic to lift both the Mumcher and the nest up to rest on the counter, Laminae then coaxing the Lumen into the plush warmth. Despite it taking a few minutes, she would happily help him settle, a hand gently petting over the top of his skull, careful of the bandaging that covered the wounded eye, gauze in place of the missing fang for now.

She’d soon draw over to Saiyuri as well, a soft coo of affection coming from the kitsune as she pressed a soft kiss to her Mumcher’s head. Praise flowed until they managed to not only get the feral bandaged up and partially healed from the damaged ribs, but also subdued enough to feed him one of the calming lavender and chamomile gummies, soon moving him to the nest with his twin.  
A half hearted hiss followed after when she shifted the nest, the pair of lamia coiled up together and finally dozing. 

Cleaning the venom from her hands, she would then gather up her Nightmare, Dream, and Mumcher, hugging them close as she murmured praise and thanks to the three of them, the Mumcher nuzzling to her and soaking up the praise while the Dream wiggled, prideful of all of them and the Nightmare cyan in the face. Torque would shift once more as she was praising the three, dampening a cloth to wipe away the blood that streaked her face and the venom that still clung to her skin. Pressing a kiss to Torque’s head, she would nod as he went to get Boisenberry, both prepared for the ‘hunt’ to see if there were any other bitties to rescue.

Looking to the half door that separated the medbay and nursery, Saiyuri would finally approach, an apologetic look on her face. “I am sorry about that, Nat, Dusk… I didn’t want to risk their lives, didn’t know how long they’d been in that state.”

Dusk looked quite put off, albeit understanding, his arms and tail protectively coiled around his smaller twin who looked understandably terrified. Natsume would reach out, a gentle hand resting on Saiyuri’s arm giving a soft squeeze. Sai reached out to try and pet Dusk in apology, which led to a nip to her fingers, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to sting and show his displeasure. A light flinch followed the nip, an apologetic sound coming from her throat before Layl teleported to her shoulder with Fajar, the Kitsune looking to the lone Mumcher still cuddling to her.

“Laminae, do you mind keeping watch over our new patients while we’re gone? It’s not normal for a feral to be in the wild like that, and those injuries seemed more than just from a bitty fight... something feels off about this whole thing.”

“Of course, I’ll be happy to keep an eye! But you make sure to stay safe, and come back as soon as possible.” Laminae smiled, nodding at the question, yet her tone and eyes showed her concern for the kitsune.

“I’ll hurry back as soon as possible, Dusk, you stay with Nat and Dawn for now, alright? I really am sorry about earlier.” Scarlet eyes went from the Mumcher before going to the older kitsune and the twin lamia in her arms as she spoke, Dusk looking to his twin before back to the one whom had helped raise him and giving a sharp nod.

“Be safe, Sai, and when you get back, you’re getting some of the antivenom, the venom was too close to your wounds for comfort.” Natsume spoke up, an understanding smile on her face before watching how her younger twin shifted down into her Fox form and took off with Layl and Fajar burrowed into her fur.

Torque and Boisenberry kept pace with their concerned owner, the pair watching for anything troubling before spying the venom trail.

“This way.” Torque called as he shifted to follow the trail, Boisen hissing in acknowledgement, bumping Sai to the right direction. 

The two large lamia were the first on the scene, the scent of a house she hadn’t been around in over 400 years making the kitsune’s steps slow. Wide eyes glanced around, the bitties on her back tightening their grip on her fur, a growl coming from Layl who wrapped a tentacle around Fajar protectively. Having finally been around monsters for so long now, and dealing with a fair few injuries, Saiyuri now recognized what gave this house it’s pretty silver coating, the dust of killed monsters, or more correctly, of monster bitties.

Torque took the initiative, breaking the door in fully from where it was cracked, an orb of lavender fox fire following to illuminate their surroundings. Boisenberry was quick to follow, a cry of outrage following as he came across the former resident. Even in death, dust still cling stubbornly to their skin, violet eyes narrowing before glancing around and throwing open doors.

“There’s a lot of negative energy here…” Layl muttered, Fajar glancing around warily as Saiyuri set foot in the house, her paws and tails picking up the clinging dust.

“Something isn’t right… I feel what feels like attempts of positive energy, but whatever is giving it off is terrified and muting it.” Fajar added, Boisenberry’s call making everyone look to the hall.

“Over here! They had babies caged!” Boisenberry would linger in the bedroom doorway, a Nocturne and Lumen pair in his arms, both of the small lamia clearly terrified and clinging to the larger lamia.

Torque and Saiyuri would hurry, dust being disturbed into the air, and giving the house an ethereal sort of feeling, before they would rescue another five pairs of Nocturnes and Lumen. Leaving the house finally, the two large lamia each had a pair in their arms, Boisen holding the youngest pair, Torque holding the oldest, and on Saiyuri’s back with Layl and Fajar comforting them and soothing fears with their magics were the last three pairs. It was a slow trek to the shop this time, not wanting to disturb the traumatized and fearful bitties. And once they all arrived, there would be an array of mixed reactions at the sight of the somber group and the newest members of the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Saiyuri found this home back when she was quite young, around 13 or 14, and in her terror after snagging one of the eggs in her mouth, as she’d been a fox at the time, she fled and tried to put the memories of what she saw behind her. It’s only once she encounters this pair that she recalls and gets Torque and Boisenberry to help her rescue the other Lumen and Nocturne that remained. These bitties will eventually be up for adoption as well once they adjust to the shop and not living in fear, but the process for them will be a bit lengthier.
> 
> Nishloo and Dotchi were absolute angels and beta'd the story for me and it means the world to me to have had them take the time to do so.
> 
> Note on the bitties mentioned
> 
> Torque is a Fullsized Chain and Boisenberry is a Fullsized Mamba from Vexs-Bittys  
Layl the Nightmare, Fajar the Dream, and Laminae the Mumcher are from Dotchi13  
Dusk and Dawn are a Nocturne and Lumen pair from the Tails and Scales shop as well


End file.
